


To relieve a soldier

by BrightestSun



Category: Disney - Fandom, Mulan (1998), Mulan - All Media Types, canon - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Adorkable, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Comedy, F/M, FTM Mulan, Fluff and Smut, Funny, Gay Sex, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues, Genderqueer Character, Hand Jobs, Kink Discovery, M/M, Masturbation, Mild S&M, Romance, Self-Discovery, Voyeurism, Watching, genderqueer mulan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightestSun/pseuds/BrightestSun
Summary: Mulan continues to blend in as Ping as the daily grind of training camp begins to blur together, and frustrations build. Mulan learns that there are "comforters" around camp, men who relieve others. She's intrigued to learn more and perhaps help the man who needs "comfort" more than anyone else, captain Shang





	1. Chapter 1

Mulan was still adjusting slowly to the life of a soldier and a man She wasn’t sure which was harder, though she certainly knew that pretending to be a guy was more nerve-wracking. She had to be careful anytime she took off her armor, meaning she wore it almost all the time. It was starting to chafe at her armpits and waist, and while it wasn’t heavy, constantly wearing it was starting to put a strain on her body. Sleeping was the worst. Even wearing a shirt, it was possible to see something was off from certain angles. She might be acting a bit overly cautious but, on the other hand, the consequences of being caught were literally worse than death.

She was forced to sleep bundled up tightly like a caterpillar in between the snoring soldiers around her. Some of them moved a lot during the night, and it had made her worry that she could as well. What if she accidentally outed herself in her sleep!? Mushu had assured her she was fine, and to keep an eye on her while she slept but… while useful, he was the type of help she needed to micromanage at every turn to keep him on the straight and narrow.

Mulan felt the frustration of not having been able to relax for a few months now starting to slowly dig through her skull. She was tired, and she had a rash from her armor and Toi Pei was literally always walking around shirtless! She had thought him disgusting and strange at first, but now whenever she saw him she couldn’t help but feel jealous of his freedom to not need to care what anyone else thought. If Mulan could ask for one power from the gods, that would definitely be high on the list. The freedom to not really care what others thought.

Mulan looked around the main ‘street’ of the camp, her eyes scanning for Yao. The guy who almost broke her face on the first day of camp was slowly proving to be her most reliable friend. Even as Mulan she’d never had anyone she felt she could depend on. Yao though, strange as he was, proved to her again and again that his biggest muscle was his heart. Mulan smiled as she focused on the good things about life as Ping, her friends, the way people seemed to really respect her after she conquered Shang’s pole, the way no one checked her out when she walked past, or judged her for what she was wearing, that was, if she was even allowed outside the house!

Mulan’s train of thought was ended by Yao’s name being mentioned by two men she didn’t recognize “Yea, he’s a real comforter that Yao! Much better than Feng Xiang in the west side of camp” One said with a grin, Mulan agreed, Yao really was a comforter, always there when you needed him. She didn’t know the other guy though, but maybe he was another person people could take their problems to? “Ugly as a mule though. Really kills the mood, y’kno? Makes it hard to get the fireworks ‘off’, y’kno?” That wasn’t very nice! Sure, Yao wasn’t classically handsome, but he had his charm. Mulan was growing confused as to what the two were talking about. Were they praising him or making fun of him? “Your problem is looking him in the eyes”, “Eye” the other corrected “Right, haha! Anyway, just get his face to the ground and think of something pleasant” the two men laughed mockingly. Mulan was confused. What _were_ they talking about!?

“ _Why would they be using fireworks while talking to Yao… and why would it make it hard?_ ” Mulan was perplexed, but pushed the thoughts aside when she saw Yao and Ling walk out from a tent. Ling was correcting his pants. Understandable, it must be hard to find any pants that could stay up on his tiny waist Mulan thought with a smile. “Yao, Ling!” she called out with a smile, it was hard to yell without sounding too girly, but she was slowly getting better at the little things. After a month it was starting to feel more natural to speak like a guy than a girl. “Ping! How the hell are ya!?” said Yao as he approached Mulan, placing a hard smack on her ass. A gesture she would never get fully used to, but that she’d come to realize was par for the course, not just from Yao. She saw a lot of guys doing it. She chose to pay it no mind, but was thankful that it seemed completely optional.

“I’m good, mostly good actually” she admitted, “What’s wrong?” Yao said with genuine interest. He really was a big softy. “I don’t think my armor fits perfectly and I’ve started getting a little sore and red” she demonstrated by rubbing against the rash under her left armpit. “I heard someone say your family works in herbal remedies, that you might have a trick or something?” She knew she was running a risk asking for this. If Yao needed to see the area it would be hard to keep her secret hidden. Her fears were dulled somewhat by the gentle smile. Maybe it wouldn’t be the end of the world if he knew. Not that she was going to tell him, gods no, not now, not ever, but if someone were to find out accidentally, he was probably her number one pick for the least catastrophical.

Yao walked past her, waving his large hand, gesturing for her to follow him to his tent. He started rummaging through some bags “Yea, lots of guys have that problem, can’t fit their dads’ armors, right?” he gave Mulan a knowing smile, which she was happy to return “Pretty much yea…” she admitted. Yao scoffed, “Us common folk get these” he punched his armor plate “Looks a lot like yours, but it’s basically as thin as ice on the first day of winter. At least it doesn’t chafe much though” he chuckled as he handed Mulan a small jar and what looked like two small cloth towels “Rub this on anywhere that hurts before going to bed and stop scratching at it. And take these two” he held up the white pieces of fabric “Place them where you’re being chafed. Here” he went and put one of them into her armors armhole. Mulan froze in fear as his hands touched against her side, dangerously close to something private. He went to place the other one, but she quickly grabbed it from him and placed it there herself, giving him an awkward smile which he simply scoffed at. Moving her arm around, she discovered to her delight that it already felt a bit better. “It’ll be gone in a few days if you can manage that” he said as placed the jar into her waiting hand. “Thank you, Yao! You’re a real lifesaver!” Mulan exclaimed, almost bursting with joy. She’d never thought she’d have close friends, let alone three. 

“What do you want for it?” she asked, knowing that the camp worked off of a vaguely defined, but very important barter system. She wasn’t sure what she could trade with, but she couldn’t just take his generosity for granted. “It’s my treat, really” he insisted, holding a palm towards Mulan in a rejecting manner “Although… I hear your family’s loaded! I’m sure you can repay me sometime in the future, with interest” he laughed heartily. Mulan wasn’t sure to take it as a joke or not, but if it wasn’t it still felt fair. She knew her family was better off than most here. “Speaking of families, who was the snot-nosed, soon to be broken-nosed, dweeb who told you my family were herbalists?” he asked, grinding his fist into his palm with an excitedly wicked expression. Mulan’s eyes widened “Aren’t they?” she asked hesitantly. “Oh, they are” he answered matter-of-factly “Still, I feel like crushing the skull of whoever would spread such rumours!” he grinned. Mulan chuckled, she would never understand the tiny man, but she felt she didn’t have to. She understood that he was kind and fierce, and deeply loyal to his friends. She felt grateful to be counted amongst those friends. “You really are a comforter, Yao” she said in a friendly tone, unsure how else to praise him. “What did you say!?” The small man suddenly erupted, grapping the front of Mulan’s cape, pulling her down towards him with such force that she was knocked off her feet, being held up only by the wild man’s muscles and pulling her so close that her nose touched his. His eye was suddenly filled with the fury of an animal. “How dare you call me that!?” Mulan was completely lost for words, she didn’t know what she’d done. She was stunned with fear and she felt broken hearted, seeing him so angered by her words. “Listen boy” he said as he lifted a clenched fist, his breath hot against her face, the smell of a soldier’s breath invading her nostrils, making her cringe. “Ain’ nobody ever call me a comforter! Lest they…” Mulan felt a sudden impact against her body. She thought for a moment that Yao had actually punched her, but realized that he’d just let her go and she’d simply fallen to the ground. “General” Yao said with the friendliest, sugarcoated tone he could muster. Mulan felt her heart sink, allowing her forehead to hit against the cold dirt. She was lying face down in the mud in front of Shang… again. How did he always show up at the worst possible moments!? “Ping, are you alright?” _“please… if anyone is up there… just kill me now…”_ Mulan thought to herself as she felt the stunningly handsome general crouch down next to her, lending a hand to help her up. His eyes were worried and honest, and his hand was right there for her to take. “Yea…” her womanly voice came out as she took his hand, her other hand shot up almost instinctively to cover her mouth, as she felt herself being pulled onto her feet. The stern general inspected the two of them “Is there something I should know about?” he asked in a harsh tone. “What? Nooo…” Mulan said, trying to sound casual. She’d gotten really good at it, but somehow whenever Shang looked at her with those piercing eyes, she was that little girl who snuck into a soldier camp again, walking like an idiot with a hundred angry eyes at her. “Yao was just…” Mulan struggled for words, and she almost felt like crying, “I was just showing Ping some moves!” Yao broke in, patting Mulan on her armored stomach, “Right, Ping?” Mulan swallowed and nodded eagerly “Um, yes…? Yes! Some moves! You know! When you’ve gotta wrestle you’ve just… gotta…” “ _still waiting for that merciful death!”_ Shang’s eyes narrowed as he stared down Mulan, who felt herself shrink into nothingness. She wasn’t sure what was worse, when he talked or when he didn’t. Either way she felt like she was doing literally everything wrong. Shang sighed exasperated. He clenched a fist and punched Mulan’s shoulder gently “You’ve been doing very well lately, don’t start disappointing me now” With that he turned and walked purposefully past the two silent soldiers, standing at attention until he was outside of earshot. Mulan felt frozen in place, becoming aware that there was mud on her forehead and nose. She’d been talking to Shang with mud on her face and she hadn’t realized. Her head fell into her hands as she let out a groan. Why did this keep happening?

She suddenly remembered Yao. She’d offended him somehow. She couldn’t let it end like this! “Yao I’m sor...” she realized she was talking to air. Yao had left at some point, and she was now standing alone, having seemingly taken a step backwards with two of the most important men in her life in a mere five minutes. Maybe she wasn’t getting the hang of being a guy after all…

 

Mulan didn’t see Yao much over the next two days; he seemed to still be mad at her and it was starting to weigh heavily on Mulan’s mind. What did it mean to be a comforter? Why was it bad, and most importantly, how could she fix things with Yao?

“Comforter? Isn’t that just a blanket?” Mushu said uninterested. “But then why is he so mad?!” Mushu continued to file at his claws “I’m sure it’s just a misunderstanding, maybe he misheard you?”, “So I should just apologize?” Mulan said, hopeful. “What? Heck no! That’ll just make him madder!” Mulan felt her heart sink “But…” Mushu pointed his rasp insistently at Mulan “Men don’t apologize, girl! You have to settle things otherwise! Like with your fists!” he held up his fists in a boxing pose. “I can’t fight Yao!” she exclaimed terrified. “He’s a small guy, you can take him” Mushu said encouragingly as he held out his left claw, inspecting them. “No, I mean I don’t _want_ to fight Yao!” “Bah!” Mushu protested disappointed, “ _He just wants to see me get my ass kicked_ ” she thought, frowing, “There must be something else?”. Mushu wracked his brain, she appreciated that he really was trying to help her, but it looked like he was exhausting himself by twisting around _looking_ like he was thinking hard, rather than actually doing so, “Alright alright, so what you do is, you find out why he’s mad, then you give him a present that makes him know that you understand why he’s not a comforter! Like, if it means he’s bad at fighting, you give him a knife!” He suggested. Mulan stood up “That’s brilliant! I can do that!” Mulan felt encouraged. Anything was better than feeling like she couldn’t do anything to apologize to her friend, and if giving an apology gift was alright, then men did apologize to one another! They just didn’t want to call it apologizing! She’d definitely have to remember that.

 

Over the course of the next day, Mulan asked around as to what a _comforter_ was. She was frustrated to find that it seemed evident that everyone knew, and that they found it hilarious that she didn’t. One man, a tall towering soldier named Fung, gave her a dangerous smile when she asked. He was known for being a pretty rough man. Mulan didn’t like the way he was looking at her, clearly plotting something. “Guess a rich kid like you wouldn’t know” he said with an uncharacteristically friendly smile, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder while leading her behind a tent. His friends snickered impishly “But it’s a little hard to explain, so why don’t I just show you?” Mulan knew he couldn’t be plotting anything good. She’d gone over the possibilities as to what a comforter could be and with his reaction, she was suspecting she’d cracked it. When she’d asked around, phrases like “taking the edge off”, “blowing off steam” and etc. had been said jokingly. It was kind of a sarcastic nickname for it, but _comforter_ must refer to someone whom others bullied or beat up to feel better about themselves! Mulan could see why Yao had gotten offended. She’d inadvertently called him weak or at the bottom of the pecking order. She felt a tightening in her chest as she began to understand that maybe Yao WAS a so-called comforter for many, that he was bullied by others who enjoyed seeing how easy he was to anger. It was so cruel, if that was the case. Mulan was going to help him put an end to it! She had to confirm her theory first though, and if Fung planned to take her behind the tent and try to give her a beating, then she’d know for sure she was right, and she could hatch a plan for what to do next. She looked Fung over, he was a big guy compared to her, but he was lazy. While she had absorbed every ounce of strength and knowledge she could from the training camp, he had been complacent and skimped out at every opportunity. She knew she could take him if he tried something, and they were walking away from his friends, so they wouldn’t be a problem either. She’d counter his first punch, then make her escape, easy peasy. “You know, it’s great that you’re interested in this…” he said, sounding quite genuine. He gently touched the side of her face, inspecting her with hungry eyes which stirred Mulan’s agitation. This guy was a total creep. “Only guys around here you can get are either ugly or no fun at all, but you… man I’ve wanted to show you the ropes since I first saw you. If you take up the mantle you’ll put Yao out of business for sure” he laughed, “Only reason he gets any action at all is out of desperation! But you know… any port in a storm” he chuckled, knowingly tapping Mulan’s shoulder. She felt her face redden with anger, but he didn’t seem to notice. “You’re friends with him, right? Makes sense. I hear people like you like to stick together.” He seemed to be in his own thoughts, not really talking to her at all, just to the air really. It gave Mulan time to formulate a new plan. When he threw his first punch, she’d counter, and then she’d destroy him. She smiled at him as he found a secluded spot he seemed happy with. She liked this new plan.

Mulan took a deep breath in preparation. The two of them were standing in a blind spot between tents, enough room to move around, but only barely. This suited her fine. He wouldn’t be able to move as freely as her due to the size difference. Mulan was calmly studying every movement he made. She didn’t want him to catch onto the fact that she was going to wreck him. The element of surprise would ensure her victory.

Mulan realized she’d been standing there for a long time waiting for him. Was he waiting for something? Looking at his face, he seemed nervous, like he wanted to say or do something, but couldn’t get it out. “Is something wrong?” she said, inspecting his tense body language “No! No… nothings’… I’m just… I know you haven’t done this a lot…” he scratched the back of his head nervously. “I mean… I haven’t done this at all, I think” she responded, maybe she’d been wrong about what this was? If she was, she was glad she hadn’t rushed to action before making absolutely sure, but what could it be then!? “So, I guess you’re going to have to teach me properly” she said, giving him a friendly smile. Mulan could see the otherwise so imposing man’s face redden. He looked like his heart had skipped a beat.

“Um…!” He shuffled nervously, then retrieved a small pouch from his pocket. Mulan cautiously took it, inspecting its contents. The bag contained honeyed dried plums, a rare and surprising treat for the bland fed soldier. Mulan could feel her mouth water just remembering that sweet treats existed “What’s this?” she asked, bewildered. “That’s the reason you chose me, right? I mean, my family sends these to me, everyone knows that.” Mulan looked over the gruff soldier. “I didn’t…” she admitted, though the image of him working carefully with small candies and fruits was very sweet. Maybe she’d misjudged him.

Mulan remembered the situation she found herself in. She handed the bag back towards him, feeling the small voice of her spoiled sweet tooth crying out in protest in the back of her mind, but she pushed it down. “I can’t take these… I’m not even sure exactly what you’re asking of me. I really do just want to know what comforters do” she looked into his eyes, giving him a small smile. She saw him swallow, then fidget with his pants which fell to the ground seconds later. The man now stood pantless in front of her, his exposed manhood pointing upwards in a way Mulan had never seen before. His face was red with embarrassment and he was looking away off to the side as to avoid looking her in the eyes.

Mulan stood frozen in shock. “Uhhhhhh…” A billion thoughts were scrambling for attention in her brain. She felt like she did back when she realized she would absolutely fail the Matchmaker’s test, like she studied for this for three months and it turned out no matter what she couldn’t have studied for this. Fung cleared his throat, making Mulan snap to attention. She’d been staring at it, like it’d reach out and bite her, which was silly, right? “So, uh… sorry, not sure how you wanted to do this” he was apologizing, but seemed like he had no intention of… retrousering. Mulan struggled.

What would a man do? She shook her head, she wouldn’t know if she thought about it for a million years. She didn’t even know what a girl would do either in a situation like this. Breathing heavily, she decided to do what she herself would do, be honest “I… don’t know what you want me to do” she said calmly and apologetically. This was clearly awkward for both of them. “Oh, um… yea, sorry… Guess it’s not that straight forward for everyone…” Mulan breathed a sigh of relief that he didn’t suspect something was off. “Like… maybe you could start by touching it? Maybe putting it in your mouth?” Mulan could feel herself nodding slowly as she tried desperately to follow the situation, but she feared it could be taken for compliance and consciously made herself still.

“ _Ok! Ok, touch it. He wants me to touch it and… put it in my mouth. Ok… that’s weird, but…”_ She felt she was missing the most important part of the puzzle. Honesty had worked so far. Steeling herself she looked him in the eye, trying to sound calm, but ending up blurting it out rather aggressively “Why!?” she begged. “Why? Uh…” he scratched his head. Mulan could clearly tell from his expression that her answer was strange, something he hadn’t thought about before, something a man wouldn’t have to ask about. Mulan feared that look more than any other. It was the look of failing to pass as a soldier, and she knew every single one piled up as a small piece of the guillotine of being found out. Mulan’s gaze sank ashamed, which made her look once more at his exposed… area.

Mulan was amazed to see that it was slowly shrinking, losing its shape. It looked strangely sad. She had heard it referred to as a ‘trouser snake’, but seeing it twitching, growing, standing and shrinking before her today, she was seriously starting to wonder if it was some kind of creature. Fung finally found the words. “Well, for comfort, like the name implies” he started “You know, it’s like… of course we’d all rather be with a beautiful woman, right? But ain’t many of those around, right? So, a few soldiers have appeared who help us out, you know, comfort us?” He cleared his throat “It’s not weird or anything, I’ve spoken to some of the veterans and they say that there are a few guys who do it in every army they’ve been in, and of course every man needs release! It’s only natural. I don’t know if those guys who do it enjoy it or just do it for the perks, but I know that I wouldn’t have been able to keep training here for all these months. If it hadn’t been for Yao, I would have lost it” Mulan felt exhausted hearing that. She wanted to sit down, talk it through with Mushu and give it time to sink in. She had questions still, but she felt like she had been trying to do a puzzle in the dark and now someone had turned on the light, so at least she could see what in the heck she was doing, but it was still just a bunch of scattered pieces in front of her, not a clear picture.

“So, um…” Fung swallowed awkwardly “I guess you were just curious about this. I thought for sure you were just being coy about telling us you were on the market. I’m sorry, I feel like an idiot… I’ll get dressed.” Mulan sighed a heavy sigh of relief as she heard that, but then she saw his face; he looked like he might cry. His head was turned partially away from her, she suspected because he was trying to hide his sadness, as he slowly tried to pack the thing back in his underwear, which didn’t fit. It looked almost like a tent with only the main support put in- “ _Oh! I understand that metaphor now!”_ Mulan bit her lip, the way he described it, it sounded like it was some kind of male affliction kept secret from women, like the bleeding was kept from men. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t also curious as to how the thing worked, but did she dare actually touch it? What if it broke!? Then again… if she was to be married one day she would have to deal with it then. It was a morbid thought, but if she was going to break one, better his than her future husband’s!

“Fung wait…” she said to him nervously, causing him to pause, one pants leg into his trousers. “If… if you don’t mind that I’m not completely sure what to do, then I’ll give it a try.” The man’s eyes immediately lit up, like a child being told he could go to the festival after all. He lost his clothes again in a flash, his snake back to full strength immediately it seemed. He stood with his hands on his hips, which were thrust forward. He wore a smile on his face and eager eyes. Everything about the situation made Mulan sure she would disappoint him, but it was too late to back out now. Mulan closed the distance between the two, standing face to face with him, very aware of the thing pointing up towards her face. What had he said? “ _Touch it, maybe put it in my mouth”_ she remembered. She extended her hand hesitantly and put a finger against it softly. It was really warm to the touch, softer than she expected. All in all, it was a funny little snake. If it was a toy she might sleep with it in her arms, warm and soft. “Um… that’s fine and all, but could you start stroking it?” Fung said expectantly. “ _Oh! Ok, stroke it is what he meant with touch”_ she thought, _‘touch it’ could mean a million things_. Opening her hand to a palm, Mulan began stroking the snake like she would her dog, she felt Fung twitch as her palm rubbed against the very top. It looked like it hurt a bit “Sorry…” she said, looking away from his eyes. “It’s ok, uh… try stroking it more like you would a sword?” Mulan felt puzzled “You don’t stroke a sword. You make strokes _with_ a sword” she protested. He shook his head “So, like you’re polishing a sword!” he said, losing his patience with her a bit. “Right! Right, ok.” She gulped. These were some vague instructions… She wished she had her captain to tell her what to do. He always made sure the instructions were easy to follow the first time. The image of Shang came into her mind as she started trying to polish the snake. “ _He’s a man too… he has a snake like this one - wait a minute! Did Fung say all men NEEDED someone to comfort them or… or something bad happened? Did that mean someone comforted Shang!?”_ The realization made her mind race. She was only half listening to Fung’s instructions. He kept telling her to change the angle, go slower or faster, grip tighter. She tried her best, but her mind was somewhere else. He’d asked her to get on her knees to make her task easier. It was _definitely_ a more natural angle for her arm and hand. It wasn’t so hard when she was doing it like this, and she seemed to be getting the hang of it. It really was a strange thing when she looked closely at it. She kept coming back to it looking like a snake with no face, and it had a weird smell, like a more potent version of man sweat. She wondered if they all looked like this or if they were different. She wondered what she herself looked like down there. She realized she didn’t know at all... “Fung? Oh!” The worst possible voice came from behind her, the voice of a general. The voice of someone who could clearly see the back of her head, aligned right in front of Fung’s… thing. Mulan thought back to how she had jokingly asked the gods to smite her last time the captain had caught her doing something embarrassing. She realized now when she was making the same prayer, how much more serious she was. Never had she wanted the earth to open up and swallow her more than in this moment, and that coming from someone whose entire life had consisted of embarrassing fuck ups!

Shang cleared his throat calmly. “Fung, I need to speak with you. See me in my tent when you’re done” he stated coldly, then turned on his heel and began walking away. “Wait!” Mulan got up desperately, grabbing Shang’s sleeve with the hand she realized she’d just been touching that thing with… “Um… I…” Mulan was lost for words. There were so many things she wanted to say at once, but none of them felt right. She felt a leaders hand on her shoulder, the hand that always gave her clarity, for better or worse. “It’s alright Ping, it’s good for keeping morale up.” There they were. The words of her captain, ringing clear and making her feel an impossible feeling of relief as she realized he didn’t think it strange. She looked up to meet his eyes, and was surprised to find that he was blushing!? She’d never seen Shang lose his composure and feel embarrassed before. She wasn’t sure why, but seeing his face like that took her breath away somehow. “So, uh…” he gave her two manly taps on the shoulder “Keep up the good work” he encouraged, not meeting her eyes. He then walked off, leaving Mulan, like always in her life, with more questions than answers.

 


	2. Finally some answers!

Mulan stood frozen awkardly, watching General Shang leave her and Fung in their little corner of the camp. She wasn’t sure what to do, she couldn’t run after him and explain herself further like she wanted to. “so uh…” Fung spoke behind her, she’d completely forgot he was there, she couldn’t believe he still hadn’t put on pants! He’d stood there shamelessly in front of Shang! Mulan rubbed the her eyes, how could she be seen with someone so… shameless. “what?” she asked him, exasperated, “you heard the captain, keep up the good work” he smiled at her, referring her to his manhood. Mulan’s mouth gaped open slightly, she literally couldn’t believe his persistence, she shook her head “uh no… maybe next time. Sorry” she told him, beginning the walk back into camp, she heard him starting to yell after her, making her walk faster. She shielded her face with her hands as she semi-ran away from the scene, everyone looking at her, chuckling and giggling, as Fung’s words rang out through camp, making it apparent what they’d been doing.

Mulan found a place to hide inside one of the armory tents, she found herself sink down behind an armor rack, her head falling back against the cold metal harder than she’d wanted, she cursed herself as she rubbed the back of her head, groaning. She sighed softly, the pain had actually snapped her back to reality somehow, she felt calmer, she’d have to remember to just headbutt something hard next time she felt frantic, she chuckled to herself. She began going over the events, so a comforter touched other men’s… things, in order to alleviate them. A sort of stand in for the wifely duties they lacked. She thought these duties were only for the sake of reproduction, but evidently it was necessary for a man’s well being, that was really nice to know.

 She tried to think if she’d learned anything else, she knew Shang knew about this stuff too, he’d even encouraged her to continue. She felt heat rise to her face, what if Fung told him she’d done poorly? Should she have continued after all? She shook her head, there was no way she could have kept going, she was simply too distracted at that point. Maybe she should apologize to him _men don’t apologize_ Mushu’s words rang through her head, but they did! They just did it with gifts and such, so maybe she could apologize by finishing what she started earlier, it wasn’t bad, and if it helped him as much as it seemed to, she didn’t mind.

Thinking about it, it was actually kind of noble, helping one another out like that. There was definitely a stigma against it for some reason, Mulan guessed it was because it was ultimately a wifely duty, and gods forbid they did something feminine! Mulan chuckled as the remembered the sheer outrage some of the more pampered soldiers had put up when they learned they had to wash their own clothing, she remembered Shang shutting a particularly childish soldiers tantrum down, _“would you rather go home and send your mother back here? I’ve no use for a soldier who can’t take care of himself, maybe she’ll do better!”_ Shang washed his clothes with the rest of the soldiers, as a sign that the task was beneath no one, it was one of the things she admired so much about him. Mulan felt that strange lightness and warmth in her body again, thinking about Shang’s stoic leadership, which still allowed him to be kind when needed. She lived for his praise, still remembering how impressed he’d looked when she’d managed to kick him in the face during sparring, it was a face which often snuck its way into her dreams.

Mulan allowed her cheek to rest against the cold metal armor she was leaning up against, she was feeling really hot, she’d felt this way a few times, usually she’d alleviate it with a cold bath, but that just wasn’t an option right now. She groaned frustrated, she’d asked her mother about it, and all she’d said was that she’d figure that out one day. Her father had just shifted uncomfortably and changed the subject, she felt so childish when they acted that way. Why couldn’t everyone just say what they meant or tell her what they knew, so she wouldn’t have to guess all the time!

A sudden sound rang through the small armory, the flap to the tent brushed aside and two soldiers entered. Mulan heard the unmistakable sounds of Yao and Ling, making their way into the small tent, where they looking for her? “You sure noone’s gonna catch us in here?” Ling’s voice nervously rang out _evidently not here to look for me then…_ Mulan thought, a little crestfallen. “oh gods forbid someone see us” Yao responded in a gruff and grumpy tone. “Just hurry will ya?” Ling asked, clearly a bit frantic and nervous. Mulan weighed her options, part of her wanted to just reveal herself and say hi, but Yao was still pissed at her, and he might become even angrier if she disturbed them when they clearly wanted some private time. Mulan opted to sit and wait, _the perfect plan!_ Mulan sarcastically muttered to herself.

Mulan waited for a few moments, she’d thought the two were going to have a private chat, but no talking was happening, instead she heard rummaging around. A sudden thought entered Mulan’s head _Could they be stealing!?_ She tried to push it away, there was no way! Right…? Mulan felt her heart sink, she knew it was too late, she _had_ to see what they were doing. She moved silent as a mouse, crawling around the armor rack and peering onto the two men. Yao was on his knees in front of Ling, comforting his manhood. Mulan almost gasped, but shut herself up with her hand and hid behind the rack “hear something?” she heard Yao ask, “no talking please, makes it hard to imagine it’s someone else doing it” came the disgruntled sharp comment back from Ling.

Mulan allowed a few moments of panicked silence, unsure what she’d do if they caught her spying on them, if Yao was mad at her now, surely he’d be furious! So Yao really did comfort other soldiers, Mulan concluded, it was strange that he’d gotten mad in the first place, Yao hadn’t been angry at having to do his laundry, not before some of the other soldiers had told him he was good at it and laughed at him. Mulan didn’t understand _why_ stuff like that was insulting to men, but it must be the same kind of logic, maybe he thought she had been making fun of him, looking back she could see how he’d get that impression, if only she’d had known at the time what a comforter was, she wouldn’t have put her foot in her mouth. Who was she kidding, with her track record; she’d have managed to do so anyway, she sighed.

Mulan felt herself creeping back to look around the corner. Something about the act was undeniably mesmerizing, she felt herself growing increasingly hot, she had to know more. Looking around she could see Yao’s mouth gently wrapping around the front end of Ling’s snake, while his other hand _polished_ the rest like a sword, Mulan scoffed to herself _“stroke it like a sword”_. Mulan felt herself looking at Ling’s face, his head was leaned backwards slightly and his eyes were closed, he looked like it was the best feeling in the world. She couldn’t remember seeing him so comfortable before. Yao drew the manhood out of his mouth and drew a long lick, from the base all the way up to the tip; he placed small kisses around the head, making Ling groan pleasurably. Mulan couldn’t believe how good he seemed to be feeling, she remembered back to her own performance, and the frustration it had caused Fung, seeing it done properly she was starting to understand why. Ling looked so blissful, he had started massaging his own chest gently, making Mulan wonder if that felt good… She didn’t have a manhood but she did have a chest…

She swallowed nervously and opened the clasps in her armor as soundlessly as possible, begging to whatever force would hear her that she wouldn’t be heard. Thankfully the two men were too caught up in their task to notice anything. Mulan let a hesitant hand run up the side of her body, it tickled a bit, her skin was overly sensitive because of the hotness. Mulan’s hand found the area just over her breast where she could see Ling rubbing a small circle around, she bit her lip, and tried mimicking his movement. She felt herself let a small gasp escape as she began her movements, which thankfully the two men didn’t notice. It felt really good! Her nipples were hard as steel against her blouse whenever she felt the hotness, clearly this was what they always cried out for her to do. She smiled, having learned something interesting again, as she began exploring her modest breasts with one hand, holding over her mouth with the other to ensure her increasingly rapid breath wouldn’t be heard.

Mulan bit her lip in anticipation when she saw Yao draw away from Ling, he took a small clay pot, similar to the one he’d given her a few days ago, and began spreading some kind of cream over the manhood. She felt excited, wondering what they would do next, she felt electricity run through her body, her fingers digging deeper into her flesh, it was amazing. She drew her hand away from her breast in order to sneak it under her shirt, feeling her soft chest directly, she bit her lip harder. She could feel an incredible warmth from between her legs and she wished she had a manhood of her own that she could properly work, instead of growing hotter with every second, she feared she might melt away completely if this went on, but she couldn’t take her eyes off of the two men, and she couldn’t stop touching herself. She wanted to use her other hand to touch herself as well, but in spite of her eagerness, a small voice cried out against it. She allowed the hand to stay by her mouth, shielding her increasingly rapid breaths from the outside world. She felt her voice trying to escape and held her hand closer over her mouth. She was getting light headed, she wasn’t sure if it was the touching, or because she couldn’t breathe properly, but she couldn’t get herself to stop.

She watched breathlessly as Yao got out of his pants, his manhood was huge compared to what she’d seen so far, she wondered if anyone would be able to even fit such a large thing in their mouths. The thought of seeing Ling try excited her deeply for some reason. She saw Yao bend over, facing away from Ling, placing his large muscular hands over a low chest. Mulan felt amazed, to think he could stand like that, allowing another person to see everything so clearly, exposing himself so vulnerably, for Ling to use him however he wanted! The thought of someone… who was she kidding… the thought of Shang bending over like that for someone, so raw and exposed, bending over for her… she could barely catch her breath as she squeezed her breast almost painfully hard. She imagined herself, standing like Ling, drawing closer to the captain. She saw Ling position himself behind Yao, and almost gasped audibly as she saw the man’s manhood slide inside Yao. Yao let out a pained sigh, but it was mixed with a strangely erotic moan, what would Shang sound like if he was… entered? She had to know… somehow she had to find out.

“ah...! Princess I’m almost…” Ling gasped, his eyes closed. Mulan realized he was pretending to be doing this with a woman, it made sense but… somehow she felt disappointed. “do it dipshit!” Yao’s gruff voice called out determined, she imagined if he was imagining a woman too? Could a woman take Ling’s place somehow? Could she do something like that…? She felt like she was really going to melt, like her body was building towards something, but it was painfully out of reach. She realized it was because she needed another person, she couldn’t truly get there on her own. She watched in awe and frustration as Ling got there, he groaned “argh! Princess!!!” he yelled, allowing his voice to ring out freely. Mulan watched as his entire body shook like a young willow in a storm, he thrust into Yao two last powerful times. His knees seemed to give out and he fell to the ground with an expression of pure bliss on his face. Mulan watched as his manhood spurted out a strange white liquid, landing in two light strains, like ribbons on his shirt.

Ling’s heavy breathing filled the small tent; he looked as though he couldn’t move at all. Mulan felt a small tinge of jealousy as she grappled with her own excitement; she cursed her body for not being able to give her that kind of release. Yao stretched his back as he got up, picking a small dirty handkerchief out of his pocket and wiping his entrance with it. Mulan felt one burning question still, where exactly had Ling put his snake? Did men have a hole after all? She hadn’t thought they did, but she admitted she wouldn’t be surprised if it was the case. For all she knew, men could have tails and the white stuff that came from Ling could be where clouds came from! She knew it incredibly unlikely of course, but she felt with everything she learned about the male anatomy; the more she realized how in the dark she had been.

 Mulan looked again at Ling’s blissful, relieved face, she could see why they called them _comforters_ he often seemed uncomfortable, frightened and stressed, but in this moment he looked so happy. Ling slowly got his breathing under control, he seemed to be coming down slowly from whatever cloud he’d landed on for a few minutes. He slowly sat up, still seeming like he was completely drained. He stood and awkwardly got into his pants, it looked like his balance was offset. _Maybe we could defeat the Huns this way_ Mulan giggled to herself as she saw the lanky man struggling to do the simplest of things.

Ling buckled his pants “see you at dinner” he said nonchalantly, waving a hand over his shoulder and leaving the tent. Mulan looked back at Yao who gave him a snarl “what? No kiss goodbye!” he said gruffly, jokingly, making Ling laugh heartily. As soon as Ling was gone, Mulan saw Yao’s face fall, he looked vulnerable and sad, like an abandoned puppy. Mulan got her hand out of her shirt and looked at Yao saddened, love was a strange emotion, was it possible for Yao to be in love with Ling? She had heard her father warn her about _the strange kind of love,_ warning her that there were women who would want her in ways they shouldn’t. It never seemed bad to her, though she’d never really felt that way towards a woman, she couldn’t imagine why it would be bad. Love was strange no matter how you looked at it, why would it be any different between two women, or the two men in front of her?

“enjoy the show?” a harsh, accusing tone came from Yao, making Mulan flinch, knocking over one of the armor pieces next to her. _Good going… if he wasn’t sure before he definitely will be now!_ She cursed herself. “come out here Ping” he said, his voice would sound calm to the uninitiated, but Mulan knew all too well the bubbling, seething anger that hid under the surface of that tone. She gulped, clasping her armor shut and stepping out, cautiously, her face red as the setting sun, fearing that this would be the final nail in the coffin of her friendship with Yao.

“I’m… I’m so sorry Yao I didn’t mean to spy on you…” she apologized, tears forming in her eyes, she’d really screwed things up with Yao for good… “oh get off it!” Yao said gruffly, half sitting on the chest “come here to laugh at me again?” “no!” Mulan immediately answered “I didn’t mean to laugh at you the first time either! I really didn’t know what comforter meant… I didn’t mean anything bad by it I swear!” she bowed to Yao, unsure how else to show how genuinely sorry she was to have offended him. She looked up at him, his eye scanning her face, then softening “you’re a strange duck Ping, you know that?” Mulan almost leapt with joy, he didn’t seem mad! “I know” she admitted chuckling; he gave her an approving smile.

Mulan sat up “I don’t know how to make it up to you Yao… I just heard some people saying it and thought it sounded nice. I shouldn’t use words I don’t know… I’m an idiot” she admitted. He smiled “who said it?” he asked, his smile turning sinister. She chuckled “Lao Shen and a guy I don’t know.” Yao cracked his knuckles “good! I’ll kick their asses before dinner!” Mulan laughed, tapping a fist to his shoulder “not without me you won’t” the two laughed, Mulan feeling the terror of losing her best friend slowly draining away. She was ecstatic that she’d salvaged this somehow.

“So how’d you end up in here if not to spy on us?” Yao asked, making Mulan blush, looking into his eye, she knew she couldn’t spin a lie fast enough that he’d believe, so she opted to tell him the truth. With a sigh she began by telling her how she’d tried finding out what comforter mean, about Fung and about Shang finding them. By the end Yao was laughing so hard he almost fell on the ground, his meaty fist was clanging against the chest with heavy slams and he had tears forming in his eyes. Mulan laughed with him, she could at least appreciate the silliness of her day, she was just glad it was an embarrassing and fun story, not a story that would give her away.

Yao dried a tear from his eye, his laughter dying down, but his smile staying strong on his face. “so now you know, so what’ll you do now? Poke every penis in camp?” he chuckled at her. Mulan rubbed the back of her head embarrassed “I’m not sure but… I do have some questions still… maybe you could shed some light on them?” she asked, hoping desperately to finally get some real answers. Yao looked at her amused “I don’t mind, but first you have to tell me truthfully why you want to know” he gave her a knowing smile which made her blush. “ok… I guess that’s fair…” she admitted “the truth is… when I saw the effect of it… how happy and relieved Ling seemed… I just couldn’t shake the thought of the general… he’s been increasingly frustrated lately, I can tell something’s bothering him but he won’t tell me what it is! I’ve wanted to help him anyway I can, and now maybe I’ve found a way…” she swallowed, fearing Yao would laugh at her again, instead he placed a heavy, comforting hand on her shoulder.

 he gave her a sad look “a warning” he said, holding her gaze “Shang probably won’t ever feel the same way as you do” Mulan could feel the weight of Yao’s words, the weight of his own heart, trapped in the same cycle “you really love Ling huh…” Mulan said empathetically, she could see Yao’s eye instinctively going defensive, angry, for just a second, before it turned vulnerable, looking away off into the distance “yea… I really do… I don’t mind comforting guys, it actually feels nice, and the perks are good. But if Ling could call my name instead of _princess”_ Yao almost barfed that last word out “I wouldn’t feel like doing it for anyone else…” he looked so sad as he sat there on his chest. Mulan leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him, bringing him in for a comforting hug. He gladly accepted it, pulling her crushingly against him with his massive strong arms. After she drew away from him, he wiped his nose in his sleeve softly, then gave her a serious look “if you tell anyone I’ll literally punch you into paste” he said with a half smile making Mulan chuckle “Who knows, I might make for a good ingredient in your next cream”, “don’t tempt me pretty-boy!” the two of them shared a laugh.

“So tell me, what did you want to know?” Yao asked with a friendly tone. Mulan almost fell over herself as a flood of questions erupted over the small man. _“does it hurt? How exactly does it work? How do I make Shang feel good the best!? What’s that white stuff?_ ” Yao chuckled, answering those and many other questions calmly. Mulan felt her butt clench up when she heard that was indeed the hole Yao had been doing it with, it seemed impossible! She nervously fidgeted with her hands as a question almost burned a hole in the back of her head, she was so afraid to ask it, not because she thought Yao wouldn’t answer her, but rather because she was afraid of what the answer might be… Still, she had to know, she steeled herself, swallowing a lump and finally asked it, “do you think women feel the same, when they have sex I mean?” Yao paused “I’m not sure actually. I’ve heard a lot of stories of girls who just loved sex, couldn’t get enough dick in ‘em” he pondered “so I guess so? Though it could just be wishful thinking from soldiers, I mean, I don’t know if women really _want_ to have sex in the first place”. _Well… certainly one of them does_ Mulan thought to herself, still feeling the burning sensation around her crotch, _so it really is supposed to feel good if it went inside there?_ She thought, but thinking about what she had to do, that wasn’t going to work. “what about a girls… other hole?” she asked, blushing heavily. “other hole?” Yao responded confused, “you know… a girl has a… butthole too. Is it the same? If men can do it there, can women? Would it feel the same!?” she swallowed as the small man looked up, scratching his beard “I suppose so… I mean, good luck finding a lady who would let you do that” he laughed “but technically it should be the same yea”.

 _So it could be done… it could work…_ Mulan’s mind was going a million miles an hour as she began piecing together a plan, she wasn’t sure when, but somewhere along the lines she’d become completely determined on comforting Shang, she _had_ to try. He had done everything for her, he had taught her to be confident in herself, to fight and to feel… Mulan realized her feelings for Shang went beyond that of a soldier and his captain, like Yao with Ling, the thought of lying with him, feeling him cum… seeing his face of relief… Just thinking about it was igniting a fire deep inside her, she felt like if she could help him, she had to, and maybe if she was lucky, doing so would help quench this roaring flame inside her.


	3. Fun by the sea

Mulan dipped a finger into the jar Yao had lend her, she experimentally rubbed it between her fingers, the substance was clear and very slick. “ok but can I just say, of all the bad ideas you’ve had, this is by _far_ the worst!” Mushu was pacing back and forth in front of her, “I have to do this Mushu… it’s the only way I can repay Shang for what he’s done for me” she smiled at him, she knew he was looking out for her and her safety, it made her feel better to have someone else voice all the reasons this was dumb, that way the nagging voice in her head wasn’t her own. She held the two identical clay jars out in front of her, one contained lubrication, the other a soothing ointment “I really should label these…” she said as she wondered how Yao managed to keep an overview over what was what, he seemed to have a ton of these, and they almost all looked exactly the same. “oh sure yea, labeling them, _that’s_ the main concern right now! That you might put armpit cream on your butt” she chuckled at the fiery dragon’s frantic scolding. Mulan looked around once more to make sure she was alone by the shore of the lake near the camp, it seemed completely clear. She’d had to skip dinner completely in order to have the lake to herself, but that was nothing compared to some of the steps she had to take to not be found out, at least that’s what she told herself as her stomach gave a displeased growl.

“so Mushu um… I’m gonna try this so…” she awkwardly shooed at her guardian, waving him away “oh sure I’ll just keep a lookout while you play with yourself! You know you living things disgust me! With your genitals and constantly playing with them!” he said as he slowly walked away “wait…” Mulan stopped him, “you don’t have… genitals?” she asked perplexed, giving the dragon a look over, he shook his head “nuh uh, none of that gross stuff. I’m made from the wishes of mortals, formed through the will of your ancestors” he made a strong, proud pose. Mulan pondered this for a second “but then, why are you a man?” Mushu shrugged “cause that’s just how I feel baby, if I felt like a girl-dragon I’d be that, tried it out a few centuries ago, wasn’t for me. Tried being blue too, that lasted almost a century but ultimately” he kissed his biceps “this is the only Mushu that feels right” He smiled, flexing his nonexistent muscles.

Mulan found herself a little taken aback by this, the idea that Mushu could just _be_ a woman or a man if he wanted. She looked down on her body, if she could just choose like that… would being a woman have been what _felt_ right… these last few months had been scary and intimidating but for the first time in her life she felt like she belonged somewhere… if only she was a dragon…

Mulan shook her head, she didn’t have all the time in the world, and if someone caught her doing this, she would literally be dead, she had a mission and it needed to be over with by the time the first guys finished dinner. Of course she’d hidden herself far away from the main trail, but still, as soon as she saw anyone approach the water she was _out_ of there. Mulan looked around one last time, “Mushu it’s clear right?” she yelled softly to her draconic friend, keeping a look out for her, “not a man in sight” he chuckled, looking down at her with a thumps up. Mulan gave him a forced smile back, her recent thoughts making the comment sting just a bit.

Mulan swallowed hard before lowering her pants and underwear, standing naked from the waist down felt wrong in so many ways, the soft cold wind on her bare ass send a shiver up her spine, she felt really exposed out between the flora of the lake, covering behind plants like an animal. She took a long breath “ancestors, anyone… if ever there was a time for Shang not to barge in on me doing something embarrassing, please… for the love of everything holy, let it be this time” with that, Mulan dipped her fingers hesitantly in the clay of lubricant and leaned forward over a large rock she’d found. The cold rock chilled her thigh as she leaned against it, she had goose-bumps all over and she felt like a nearby tree was watching her. She tried to shake the thoughts, she reached around herself, feeling her slicked fingers on her butt, she bit her lip in anticipation but remembered Yao’s advice, _you’ve gotta be calm, if you tense up well… you tense up, bad time for everyone, especially you_ she breathed deeply as her slick index finger found her rear entrance and hesitantly pushed against it. Her slender finger slid into her surprisingly easily, it was a strange feeling, it almost hurt and didn’t hurt at the same time. _Well… if nothing else that’s a positive result_ she thought, having feared the worst. Her hole might have been completely different from a man’s, but she suspected it wasn’t. She began slowly working her finger in and out, feeling herself slowly getting used to the insertion. It was actually starting to feel kind of good, she realized it was the nicest just as the finger entered her. With this in mind she shifted her weight a bit and began drawing out completely, then allowing the slick finger to enter into her as deeply as it would go.

Her slow motions felt pleasant, but they weren’t even as good as touching her breasts earlier, it was kind of disappointing, on the other hand she wasn’t doing this for her, she was doing it for Shang, and as such, this would do nicely. Mulan applied more lubricant to her fingers and brought them back around, this time she tried seeing if she could get a more comfortable position for her arm by having it between her legs, reaching that way. She slowly drew her middle finger into her, then after finding the slightly thicker finger comfortable, she allowed her index finger to join it. She couldn’t believe how warm she was inside, it was like a furnace. _Oh…!_ Mulan felt a pressure through her body, it was starting to feel really good all of a sudden. She realized with her hand between her legs, she was rubbing her palm against her… self, and it felt amazingly good. She was a little disappointed that she couldn’t feel this good with only her… manlier hole, but she was happy that with doing this she didn’t feel a hint of pain or discomfort, only pleasure from her fingers exploring her depths.

As Mulan stood there, ass in the air, fingers inside herself, she thought back to her prayer, what would happen if Shang did find her like this, alone at the shore, touching herself so lewdly. With her hand where it was he might not even be able to see her secret, even from right behind her. He would blush, the same way he’d blushed when he found her touching Fung, had the blush meant something? Maybe he’d wanted to ask her to do him too, but he was too professional for that. Mulan bit into the soft cloth of her sleeve as she imagined Shang appearing behind her. “Ping!?” he would say, shocked, “captain…” she would respond, gasping for air in a lewd manner, she wouldn’t stop working her fingers. “I wanted to find you Ping… I have a confession to make” _yes…_ Mulan’s fingers moved faster, she moved her hand back and forth against her crotch, she felt wave after wave of a previously unknown pleasure, striking through her entire body.

“the truth is…” Shang would stammer nervously, looking off in the distance, unable to face the sight of her in front of him, though he’d want to. “ever since I saw you and Fung earlier, all I’ve been able to think about is how much I need it too. Please…” he would beg, his… cock… she felt lewd just thinking the word, would be so painfully swollen that she’d be able to see it through his pants. “captain please… I’m ready for you” she’d say seductively, spreading her legs further. His eyes would light up and he would approach her with fast soft paces, he would drop his pants, exposing his manhood to her. Mulan bit down onto her sleeve harder, she wondered how big it was, Yao’s had been huge, if it was that big Shang’s tool would surely put her to the test, just thinking about it somehow made her even hotter. Shang would then desperately align his large… cock _giggle_ with her rear entrance, and slowly it would slip inside her…

Mulan gasped as she entered a third finger into herself, her hand was starting to get tired, but she was determined to go until Shang… until _she_ finished. She felt her three fingers pistoning into her desperately, her palm was rubbing over her engorged sex, she felt like she was going to explode like a firework. Shang would thrust into her with hard powerful thrusts that rocked through her body, she’d hold back her voice by biting her sleeve, but he would lean down next to her ear “I want to hear your voice” he’d say, while his own grunts of pleasure filled the shoreline. Mulan lifted her teeth from her sleeve, strains of spit connecting her to it, she allowed her voice out, softly at first, the sounds of her soft moans encouraged her to continue, it felt good to let her voice escape, to moan properly for the first time. Shang would begin getting close, his motions would tighten and he’d grit his teeth, he’d rest his chin on her shoulder, and his hand would wrap around her body, gently find her manhood and begin working it expertly. They would approach orgasm together… _almost_ Mulan gripped the rock tightly with her free hand, her eyes shot as she focused on the image in her head, _almost_ …! “Kawkaw!” _a bird… doesn’t matter…_ she heard the sound of a throat being cleared “KAWKAW!” it sounded down towards her, her eyes shot open, that was Mushu’s signal! She opened her eyes and looked as 10 or so soldiers approached off in the distance, they hadn’t seen her, but they might have heard something! Mulan tripped over herself, finding herself on the ground, frantically putting on her pants. “I think it came from over here?” one of them said _they DID hear me!_ She thought, desperately getting clothed, she managed to get there in time, then realizing the lubricant was still on the rock. Her hand moved like lightning, gripping it and stashing it in her pocket. She stood there with a frozen expression as the men found her, looking at her curiously “Ping? What are you doing here? I could have sworn I heard a girl…” Mulan felt herself screaming internally, all conscious thought having seized. “wait a minute, I know what’s going on here…” one of the sharper looking guys said, approaching her _yeap, she was done for, she was so doomed_ “you found a girl didn’t you! You were having sex just now!” the man accused her, the others looked at one another, then at her, curiously. “uh… yea...! that’s right…!” was all she could think to say. The men looked around curiously “where is she?” one of them said, she cleared her throat “ran off when she heard you. Thanks a lot… was just about to finish too…” a lie with a sprinkle of truth, she might live through this yet. “no way!” one of them said in disbelief, “uh… way!” Mulan responded. “where’d you meet her!? Is she from the nearby village!?” “um… yea sure” Mulan smiled, unsure what to do with all this attention. “is she beautiful?” Mulan nodded, she was still panicking, trying to keep up with the questions, trying not to say something that would give her away. “what’s her name?” “uhhhhhhhhhh…” _think Mulan think! A girl’s name…_ “uh… Mulan…?” _you’re the dumbest person ever_ she cursed herself.

“aw man… that’s such a pretty name…! Why you and not me!?” one of them said exasperated, another put an arm over his shoulder “look at him!” he motioned to Mulan “he looks like a male prostitute! Of course the girls would love him!” well if that wasn’t the strangest compliment she’d ever gotten… The men busted her chops for a bit after that, but it was loveable teasing. They legitimately apologized for interrupting her, saying next time she had a rendezvous, if she needed it, those ten would stand vigilant guard for her! It made her laugh _Right; I bet they just want to watch_ she chuckled. They asked if Mulan, the not her Mulan, had any friends, if she could introduce them. She said she’d see what she could do, she really was the dumbest. She might end up having to go to the village dressed up as a woman… or dressed as herself…? She wasn’t even sure anymore…

It wasn’t until she returned to camp that she realized she wasn’t wearing her underwear, after hitting her head a few times against a support beam, she concluded that this was perfectly fine, she had other pairs, and it was only moderately uncomfortable. Mulan found to her relief that her fingers didn’t smell, Yao’s cleansing tips had worked, that would make everything a lot easier. She found that when she sat down she could feel a twinge of soreness from her butt, but that was to be expected.


	4. To relieve a captain

Mulan felt increasingly excited through the evening, she knew she was going to do something she shouldn’t, she knew it was a bad idea, she knew that if she messed up she could end up revealing her secret to Shang. Somehow though, every thought that should dissuade her from doing it, made her more excited about doing it. The only thing she could compare it to was when she snuck out as a kid to steal cherries from her neighbor’s garden. She felt like she was going to get away with something undeniably naughty, but of course, this was being a little thief times a million though, the naughtiest thing she’d ever done. She shivered with anticipation just thinking about it.

Mulan could barely contain herself while she was lying in her tent, pretending to sleep. She was scratching the lid of the lubricant impatiently, kludging it to her stomach, slowly waiting for the others to fall asleep. She didn’t even pretend to close her eyes, she couldn’t, she was staring directly up into the ceiling, her thoughts drifting off to her fantasy from the lake. _Stroking my manhood huh…_ she remembered vividly having had that thought, that image, it had felt so natural in the moment. She touched herself gently where a… penis would be, drawing the shape of one with her hand, imagining a phantom manhood, stretching her blanket up from underneath her. The thought excited her, but more than that it filled her with a sense of longing… It didn’t feel like she wanted it to be there, it felt more like it was missing. Mulan placed her arm over her eyes _if only I was a dragon…_ she thought with a sigh.

Eventually she heard the telltale signs of sleeping soldiers surrounding her. The light snoring, the farting for some, the farting stopping for others, and of course, Lao’s low muttering in his sleep. Mulan was positioned close to the exit, she could always say she had to pee if anyone saw her sneak out, but they might notice she was gone for a long time, so she was determined to try and wake no one. She took a deep breath, slowly drawing herself out of her sleeping back and sitting up, the exit was so close she could almost reach it, but it was guarded by two large sleeping bodies. Steeling herself, Mulan silently stood. She tentatively stepped over one soldier, his mild snoring assuring her that he hadn’t noticed anything. Breathing a sigh of relief she began stepping over the next soldier in the same way. He suddenly turned halfway around, knocking his large body into one of her legs, making her stumble, she caught herself, but realized she was about to drop the lubricant! She fumbled panicked with the clay jar, but it was too late, it was making the inevitable descent towards the meaty head of the sleeping soldier, Mulan watched the clay pot falling, it was as though the world stood still, and she was forced to live this failure of a moment forever.

A red streak shot over the man’s head, catching the clay pot before it impacted. Mulan almost yelled in happiness as she saw Mushu in front of her, holding the pot. He was giving her a stern, judgmental look, holding the jar up towards her. She gave him an apologetic smile and took it. She breathed a heavy sigh of relief as she exited out into the dark cold night. She took the first few steps towards Shang’s tent, then paused, opening the jar and smelling it, she paused awkwardly for a moment, then leaned down silently to Mushu, placing the jar in his claws and pointing towards her sleeping bag. Mushu rolled his eyes “unbelievable this one…” he said as he dashed in to retrieve the proper jar. With the jar in hand she gently patted his head in thanks, giving him a soft smile.

Mulan began slowly walking towards Shang’s tent, it was the middle of the night, she snuck like a thief through the camp, hiding from the occasional soldier, having to take a leak or doing something he wasn’t supposed to. She saw at least four people on her way, none of them saw her. She wondered if maybe there was anyone out like her who had seen her, whom she hadn’t seen in return. She shook the thought, even if there were, he probably was doing something just as sneaky as her, and wouldn’t tell anyone. She made it to the edge of camp where Shang’s tent stood, she gulped, his lights were still on. She had planned for him to be asleep. Should she wait? She shook her head, maybe this was better. She took three deep breaths then began walking towards his tent. She made it about halfway before going back to breathe some more.

Mulan finally readied herself mentally for entering Shang’s sanctum, she cautiously approached and entered into the large tent. Shang was perched on the edge of one of his chairs, nude, his hand wrapped around his snake. “Ping!” he said panicked, Mulan found herself standing frozen in the entrance, holding her hands to her chest. _The curse goes both ways!_ She thought to herself giddy. “Soldier! Why are you in my tent at this hour!” he tried sounding formal as he stood up, his pants around his ankles making him trip and jump a few steps before he pulled them up. He had his usual angry, stoic look plastered on his face, but it couldn’t hide the heavy blushing on his face “why are you smiling!” he said, more defensively than he clearly meant to. Mulan cleared her throat “sorry captain, I didn’t mean to disturb you while you were… seeking comfort” she said, giving him an awkward smile. He looked away “well what did you want?” he asked, trying to sound professional. “I just wanted to give you a hand” she smiled at him, stepping towards him “a hand in what?” he asked confused. “seeking comfort” she said, looking up at him in the way Yao had taught her, she had to fight to keep her composure as she saw his lip quiver in disbelief, his mouth hung slightly ajar and he actually gasped softly in surprise. “I…” he began, flustered, Mulan placed her hands on his bare chest, his soft warm skin felt nice to her touch “you don’t want to?” she teased, feigning sadness, she prayed he wouldn’t look through the fact that she was basically reading through a script. _Thank you Yao_ she praised as he became increasingly flustered “that’s not it…” he said defensively, Mulan’s heart fluttered “so you do want to?” she asked, the right line, but said much too enthusiastically, she was supposed to be more playful. It was hard though, pretending she didn’t want this as much as she did. Looking up at Shang he seemed stunned, he breathed out softly then looked at her with a stern gaze, he gave her a soft nod. Mulan almost jumped with joy, she felt like dancing and running. She smiled at Shang and got on her knees in front of him, slowly lowering his pants. His snake was already standing at attention, she’d expect no less from the captain. She was happy to note that it was only a little larger than Ping’s, nothing compared to Yao’s monstrous one. She was glad he couldn’t hear her thoughts, that might hurt his pride, but she liked it way better this way, this she could work with.

“um I… I already started so… I might not…” she gave him a knowing smile, his apologizing was incredibly sweet, and it was definitely not a problem with her if he didn’t last too long. Mulan swallowed hard as she softly grabbed around the base of the shaft, Shang gasped pained and she looked up at him, frightened that she’d done something wrong already, he smiled back at her softly “cold hands, don’t worry about it” he said, she smiled back at him “they’ll be warm in a second”. Mulan began pumping her hand rhythmically, slowly, his breathing was already growing rapid, Mulan took this as proof she was doing a good job. She wasn’t done though, she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss at the bottom of the head, it was warm and soft, like it was radiating heat. The texture was a little strange, almost like it was hard and soft at the same time, it was amazing, Mulan felt like she could play with it forever, especially if Shang continued gasping so softly and meekly with every kiss. Mulan allowed her tongue to slowly lick at the snake’s head, drawing a long slow lick around what Yao had described as the most sensitive part. She almost giggled as Shang’s body tensed up from her tongue, she felt like she had such control over his body, it was amazing to see the otherwise so powerful and untouchable captain, suddenly putty in her hands.

“wait! I..!” Mulan felt the snake twitch as Shang bend forward, heaving powerfully, she felt a sudden strain of cum fly against her face, painting a stripe over her nose and forehead. It was more aggressive than she’d thought, numerous powerful ropes of white sticky goo softly sailing across her face, while Shang’s body shook and tensed, his groans turning into a soft continuous moan of pleasure. Her captain breathed heavily, his body shaking with orgasmic bliss. He found a chair and sat, Mulan watching him, she couldn’t help but smile. She’d done it, she’d made her captain finish, and he looked more relieved and content than she thought she’d ever seen him! “um… here…” Shang handed her a towel with which to remove the sticky substance from her face, she almost didn’t want to, the proof of her success, a childish part of her wanted to show Yao, she knew he’d be proud of his student.

Mulan finished drying the cum off of her, she noted that the substance was surprisingly difficult to get out, she was glad Fung hadn’t finished; she might have had to walk through camp with ‘strings attached’. Once she removed the last strains she stood and looked to Shang, her heart sank as she saw him looking morose, contemplative, he was looking at his map on the table, he’d gone right back to where he started. She tilted her head to the side “what’s wrong captain?” she asked, wishing she could remove every worry he had. “It’s nothing… none of your concern soldier” he dismissed her. Mulan placed a hand on his shoulder “I disagree. If something’s eating at you I want to help! That’s why I came here to begin with!” Shang looked up at her smiling “you’re a good soldier Ping… but I think I have to deal with this on my own.” He looked crestfallen, Mulan clenched her fist, and she wanted to shake him out of it, to yell at him to just let her into his heart. She breathed heavily, and then leaned down to place a soft kiss on his lips. She felt Shang breathed a sigh of relief, drawing into her kiss gently, then he pulled away. “I don’t know if it’s proper to treat your clients that way!” he said defensively, Mulan realized that he had to think she did this a lot, “I wouldn’t know, I haven’t actually done this before” she admitted, Shang shook his head “good one, and that thing with Fung?” Mulan swallowed, it was going to be hard to explain this to him properly “well you see uh… that was actually…” Shang stood placing a gentle hand on Mulan’s shoulder “it’s alright. This did help me a lot, but I must get back to sleep, we have a full day of training in the morning.” _No..!_ Mulan bit her lip, frantically picking her brain for ideas, anything that would allow her to stay with him for longer, not have to end it this way.

Mulan looked into Shang’s eyes, he looked away saddened, something was wrong, he didn’t want her to go, she could feel it in his eyes, in his voice. So why was he sending her away? _No… if he doesn’t want me to leave then all he needs is an excuse to let me stay!_ She thought, looking around she tried desperately to formulate a plan. _Think Mulan think… what do I know about Shang! He’s a leader, he’s a man… he’s proud, big head, a lot of ego…_ she bit her lip, it was a little mean, but it might work.

Mulan began walking towards the tents exit “I’m glad you liked it captain, it’s a shame I couldn’t stay longer” she tried to sound mischievous, scheming almost, hoping he would take the bait. She looked over his shoulder, giving him her best version of a dangerous smile, it wasn’t great but it seemed to register with him. He looked confused, contemplative “why?” he asked, his eyes narrowing. “oh you know… it’s just that… people will probably talk…” she fidgeted meaninglessly with her armor “you know, about the captain being a quick shot” she raised an eyebrow at him, trying to look uncaring. Shang’s expression was legitimately fearful _nailed it!_ “you wouldn’t say that” he began defending himself, Mulan couldn’t help but smile, she liked having the normally so proud man look at her with such pleading eyes. She gave him an apologetic look “of course not! I would never! But… I’m afraid some of my friends found out what I was doing. If they see me return so quickly…” Shang bit his lip “but I was already… you know… I’d already started…” Mulan nodded “and I’ll be sure to tell them that. But you know how soldiers just love to gossip” she said in a matter of fact way, scratching her face nonchalantly.

Shang grit his teeth frustrated making Mulan swallow, had she taken it a bit too far, she wondered. Shang sighed deeply, then motioned towards a chair next to him “stay for another 10 minutes, then you’re leaving” he told her, defeated. Mulan wondered why he didn’t want her to stay, but couldn’t help but smile gleefully as she sat down next to him. She sat there, smiling at him, waiting for him to talk to her, but he seemed to be trying his best to ignore her. Mulan felt her heart sink, she could tell Shang was frustrated, that something was eating at him, but he wouldn’t share it with her, or anyone.

Mulan shifted uncomfortably, this was getting awkward, was she really going to end up spending ten minutes looking at Shang’s downturned pouting face. “so uh... which route will we run tomorrow?” she tried, hating that she couldn’t think of anything better to talk about. Shang sighed, “The mountain path” he answered without even looking up at her. Mulan felt her body growing stiff, she was blowing this. There were so many things that could be wrong, she couldn’t start asking about it. There had been one nagging possibility in the back of her mind, if there was one thing she had to confirm or disprove, it had to be that one. She took a deep breath, trying to find Shang’s eyes “do you hate me?” she asked, the question took Shang off guard, he looked up into her sad, piercing eyes, a soft blush appearing on his face before he looked away again. He stood, placing a hand on the table “no… of course I don’t” he was standing with his back turned to her, it sounded so false like this, did he really hate her? “Is it because I kicked you when we trained? I was so proud of that, I didn’t realize it might have hurt your feelings.” She apologized. Shang swallowed, turning to face her “of course not! When you kicked me I was so impressed! At the moment I thought you’d never cease to amaze me as a recruit, but when you showed that you could even go head to head with me… It was the first time you amazed me as a soldier, as a man.” Mulan’s heart skipped a beat at his words, and at the way he looked at her so genuinely, then looked away blushing when she stared back.

“so then… was it when you found me with Fung?” she asked “do you dislike men like that?” Shang’s hand fiddled with his mouth, he was flustered “no… I just… I thought Fung was maybe…” Shang swallowed, “I just feel that if you were going to do that… that there are men better suited for it than him” Shang seemed to struggle with his words, “like who?” Mulan stood, a thought desperate to escape had began surfacing in Mulan’s mind, _could he actually…?_ “like… like…” Shang struggled, Mulan closed the distance between them in a quick step, placing a hand on his chest, looking up into his darting eyes, holding them where they could not escape “like you?” she asked, begging for him to say yes. Instead he stood stunned, trying to find the words. “I don’t want to comfort anyone else captain, only you. Fung kind of tricked me… it doesn’t matter. The point is that if you want, I’ll be at your call, whenever you want!” Mulan looked up at Shang with pleading, determined eyes.

Shang looked like he was trapped between a rock and a hard place “Ping I… I can’t…” he walked away from her a few paces, walking to the door and looking out into camp “there are limits for how much a soldier should allow himself to like someone. I need distance between us, I can’t… I can’t allow us to be closer” Mulan felt conflicted, he was telling her they couldn’t be together, but at the same time… wasn’t that a declaration of love just now? “What about just now? You let me…” she asked, feeling frustration build, the idea they couldn’t be together just because they were men was insane! If they liked each other that should be all that mattered! Shang sighed heavily “that was… a moment of weakness. It shouldn’t have happened.” Mulan’s fists were clenched, part of her wanted to grab him and shake him until he admitted he was being silly. She realized that… if she revealed her secret to him, that they could be together, he wouldn’t reveal her, she was sure of it. He’d be ecstatic that the man he liked was… Mulan bit her lip, she felt like she couldn’t tell him. She couldn’t explain it properly but, she felt like she’d have lost something important something that she was starting to discover. She needed Shang to love her as she was now, not as a… not as anything else. Maybe she was a dragon after all…

Mulan closed the distance between them again, she wrapped her arms around Shang’s body, placing her head against the back of his shoulder. “A captain needs to be strong in front of his recruits…” she said sadly, Shang nodded “so you understand…” he mirrored the sadness in Mulan’s voice. “but… when we’re here, alone in your tent, you are not my captain, you are just a man.” Shang turned around to protest, but before he could get the words out, Mulan’s lips found his. Shang tensed up, he tried to draw back for a second from the warm embrace, from the warmer kiss, but he soon found himself surrendering to his own feelings. Shang leaned into Mulan’s kiss, his arms pulling her closer towards him, as though he was trying to crush her body, scared of her escaping, leaving him.

The kiss ended quickly, but the two stood embracing for what seemed like forever. Mulan’s head slowly nuzzling against Shang’s strong neck, it was everything she’d dreamed, or almost, there was still more to come. “we shouldn’t…” Shang’s final protest meagerly escaped his lips. “I’ve done many things in my life I shouldn’t do, I don’t regret a single one of them. I won’t regret this either.” She whispered softly, “what if I end up regretting it” he asked, half joking. Mulan drew away from him and looked deep into his eyes “I promise you Li Shang, if you don’t accept that we are doing this, _that_ will be the thing you regret for the rest of your life.” Mulan smiled at him, and Shang couldn’t help but smile back. “promise me Ping, that out there, I’m your captain… nothing we do in here will leave this place.” He ran a hesitant hand across her cheek, his fingers dancing over her sensitive pale neck, making her shiver slightly. Mulan nodded, looking at him with loving eyes, he cleared his throat “alright then… I agree to your terms… we’ll just be two men in here…” Mulan felt her heart skip a beat, she’d never felt so happy, so excited, she felt like she was going to cry.

Shang and her stood for a moment, looking into one another eyes, both unsure what to do next. How to deal with the emotions that had finally come careening into the tent, threatening to topple it down. Shang was the first to act, leaning down to kiss her. Mulan felt her heart pounding so hard in her chest that she worried it might burst, the feeling of his flesh against hers, his hand running through the back of her head. She wanted to run her hands along his body, to rip off his clothes and kiss and explore him. The greatest thing was that she felt like she could. Shang ground his hips forward against hers and Mulan felt his manhood through his pants, up and ready for another round. The kiss ended hesitantly, the two of them looking at one another, their breathing unsteady and their faces flushed. Mulan wanted to… do something dirty with him right then and there, but she still couldn’t allow him to know… “give me a moment…” she said hesitantly, walking away from Shang, who could only watch her bewildered. Mulan went around the small tent, snuffing out every source of light.

The two now stood in near complete darkness, their shapes vaguely visible through the pale moonlight shining through the top of the thick tent. _So far so good_ Mulan concluded, but if Shang wanted her even half as desperately as she wanted him, he would quickly uncover something he shouldn’t with his hands… “so… what now?” Shang asked, clearly excited to see what she was planning. “um…” Mulan bit her lip hard, what to do… “listen… I might need something a little strange from you…” she felt childish, this was so complicated! If only she could just… be with Shang the way she wanted, but… she wasn’t equipped for that. She felt her hand unconsciously touching where it would be, if she had one.

She felt Shang place a comforting hand on her shoulder “whatever you need. Just be honest with me, we’ll make this work.” Mulan felt goosebumps, she really had found the perfect man. “ok… um… can you undress and lay down?” she directed him, he happily obliged. Mulan cursed that it needed to be dark, she wanted to drink in the beautiful body lying before her, muscular and desperately turned on, because of her. Mulan approached Shang with a surprise for him between her hands, she gently took his arms and raised them back over his head, to one of the poles that made up his tent. She began tying his hands to the pole, Shang said nothing, she hoped he wasn’t objecting somehow, but he simply allowed her to guide his hands however she wanted. Mulan tied the rope, making sure there was no way for him to escape without her assistance. “are you ok…?” she asked hesitantly, “yea… just between us, this is somehow turning me on… quite a bit” he admitted softly, embarrassed. Mulan bit her lip, now that she thought of it, he was completely in her power, she could do whatever she wanted to him… what if she had been an assassin? She in a way, held Shang’s life in her hands, he’d placed that kind of trust in her. Mulan could feel her heart beating ever faster, her hands were shaking with excitement, it was making it hard for her to undress properly, but soon everything but her undershirt had been placed, hastily folded next to Shang. Mulan swallowed hard, she was sitting naked next to her captain, no… next to Li Shang… her lover, it was a dream come true, it was more than that, she was fulfilling a dream she was only now starting to realize she’d had for the longest time.

Shang trembled when a soft, cold and slippery hand finally touched his painfully erect penis. Mulan slowly and meticulously coated his manhood with a copious layer of the lube she’d gotten from Yao. She made sure not to stroke it too much or too hard, she wanted Shang to last on her first time. She knew it probably wasn’t the case, but she did fear that he would finish quicker than she’d wanted again. Mulan hesitantly climbed on top of Shang, allowing his manhood to rest gently on her ass. She breathed deeply, mentally preparing herself. “have you done this before?” Shang asked concerned, she shook her head “no… why?” was there a final piece of advice she would need? “nothing really… I just feel honoured. I’m glad I get to be your first” Mulan leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips “I’m glad you get to be my first too…”

There really was nothing more to say, Mulan felt ready for this, she couldn’t be with someone she trusted more and she couldn’t feel more comfortable. She raised her hips slowly, grabbing his slippery shaft with one hand and guiding it towards it’s target. She used her other hand to spread her ass cheeks aside, allowing Shang’s tool to easily press against her back entrance. It was a fair bit thicker than a finger, she wondered if she could actually take him. She shook her head, she was going to take him if it was the last thing she did, she’d come much too far! Mulan pressed her hips down, not too hard, but determined and firmly enough that the head of Shang’s manhood slipped inside her, spreading her further than she thought possible. She let out a pained groan as she tried to get used to the pressure in her ass, it hurt a little, but more than that it was a strange kind of pressure inside her. “are you alright?” Shang asked, his breathing unsteady, she’d almost missed it, but he had let out the sweetest sound of relief when she’d finally allowed him inside her.

She nodded slowly “yea… just gotta take it slow…” she gasped, unsure if she could move a lot, she was slowly getting used to the sensation, but feeling underneath her with her hand, she’d barely taken a third of his thing… She tried moving down a little further, but a sudden pain made her gasp and stop. “don’t force yourself, move up and down on what you _can_ take, you don’t have to take anymore than you’re comfortable with… it feels really good with just the tip…” Shang’s breathing was quickly growing faster just from this, _maybe he really is a quick shot_ she smiled to herself, remembering how long Ling had taken with Yao. It might not be a terrible thing if he couldn’t take much though, this was tougher than she’d thought.

Mulan took Shang’s advice, slowly drawing back, to her disappointment that meant Shang slipped out of her completely, leaving her with a strange empty feeling. She drew him into her again, Mulan sighed in relief, it didn’t hurt inserting it the second time, she slowly slid it down as far as it would go, then once again allowed it to exit her. On the third time the pleasurable feeling from playing with herself by the lake began returning, instead of pain, the insertion felt good. She judged she could go about halfway down now, it was deep enough that she didn’t have to take it out when she needed to go back up, allowing her to begin riding him properly.

Mulan leaned down and kissed Shang, the two of them could barely catch their breath in spite of their lovemaking being very slow, making the kiss desperate and wild. “are you alright?” she asked Shang, whose soft moans were growing increasingly desperate “yea… you’re just… so tight and… it’s so hot…”.

Mulan bit her finger, she felt so proud, so naughty, she had her love’s cock in her ass and he was completely in her control, his moaning was making her crotch burn, desperate to be touched, but she was determined to leave it alone, she was going to do this like a man. Mulan continued slowly grinding her hips, each motion bringing Shang’s manhood deeper into her until finally she felt herself sitting against his hips. Mulan paused, sitting on top of Shang, feeling his long shaft twitch deep inside her, she could feel every centimeter of his erect manhood, and she could feel that she had taken every last millimeter of it. Mulan felt a profound sense of pride, she wanted to raise her arms in victory, as though she’d defeated a hard opponent for the sake of her love. Well… it was certainly a _hard_ opponent, she felt it grow slightly larger inside her, Shang’s desperate breathing was becoming unbearably sweet “I… I’m close…” he admitted desperately, Mulan realizing that she’d completely stopped just before his orgasm, just to revel in the feeling of Shang inside her.

Mulan stroked Shang’s slick and soft hair away from his forehead, feeling the beads of sweat running down his face. She could feel his body twitching below her, desperate for her to finish him off. She remembered in the forest how desperate she had felt, how she would have done anything to finish, and realized that Shang could easily thrust his hips into her, bringing himself over the edge. Instead he respected her too much to move beyond her abilities on her first time… He allowed the torturously slow grinding to bring him ever closer, Mulan bit her lip, she knew it was against the rules, but she admired Shang as her captain so much in that moment, as a man with such self control. She wanted to reward him, she wanted to give him exactly what he wanted, but knew she couldn’t move the way he’d want.

Mulan smiled, she raised her hips to about halfway, feeling Shang shake desperately under her, she leaned down to kiss him deeply, then whispered into his ear “please… fuck me like you mean it… however you want…” She felt Shang’s entire body stiffen, then a groan, an animalistic sound of a man being released. She felt Shang’s hips shoot up at lightning speed, slamming against her ass with incredible desperation. Mulan felt a feminine moan escape loudly, her hand shot up almost instinctually to cover any that might follow. She braced herself as Shang began thrusting into her with incredible power, each thrust shaking her entire body. She grit her teeth, it hurt, but at the same time she could feel pleasure building in her stomach, a deep and unfamiliar pleasure, mixed with what she now knew was the slow climb towards her own orgasm. If this continued, she would cum with him, cum from doing it like a man, the thought made her slow climb towards cumming skip a few steps.

Mulan’s hips were grinding against Shang’s hard thrusts, she wanted more, she wanted him deeper, closer. She leaned down on top of him, he let out a groan that mixed pain and pleasure as Mulan sank her teeth into his shoulder, Mulan didn’t have time to feel apologetic, she could feel his thrusts becoming less steady, he was as close as she was, she bit into him harder, her fingernails finding his muscular shoulders, digging into them desperately. “Ping I…” _me too captain…!_ Shang hammered into her with incredible intensity as his entire body shook with a powerful orgasm, he threw his head back and roared like an animal, his manhood erupting inside Mulan. Mulan’s body joined her beloved captain, exploding in pleasures she didn’t know she was capable of. She bit into Shang’s shoulder, desperate for her voice to be still as her entire body rocked with impossible pleasures. She felt her vision go blurry, her lungs completely empty, she finally allowed her teeth to exit Shang’s shoulder, drawing a loud desperate gasp for air, she tasted blood.

Mulan allowed herself to lie, semiconsciously on Shang, feeling the slow twitching of his cock, slowly shrinking inside of her, she could feel Shang’s cum somewhere deep inside, proof of their love. She slowly leaned over to kiss him gently on the lips, she felt like her body was heavy, like she was underwater. She wanted to lie here forever, to bask in the afterglow of their love, the proof of their passion. She heard Shang’s gasping breaths underneath her “do you… want me to… finish you too…?” he asked in between deep breaths. She chuckled at him “no need, I came harder than you I think” she said, smiling down to him. She leaned down to kiss him and could feel that he couldn’t stop smiling, _proud of making me cum like that?_ She thought to herself amused, she was proud too so it was more than fine.

Mulan and Shang stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, Mulan was pretty sure she fell asleep for a short while, but when she finally decided to get up she was strangely happy to find that Shang’s half erect snake was still inside her. She dreaded getting up, but she had to be sure to be back in her tent before morning role call, As she stood on wobbly legs she noticed that she could still feel the cum inside her, so warm and full of love. She got dressed and turned on Shang’s oil lamp to finally get a look at Shang’s state. The first thing she noticed was a large noticeable bite mark on his shoulder, the next thing was his loving smile, assuring her that it was fine. Third thing made her eyes widen in marvel, the large post holding the tent up had been ripped from the ground. Shang had been so desperate to cum, or to touch her… that he’d actually ripped the thing out of the ground in pure desperation. Mulan stared at it in awe, making Shang smile “maybe next time I can get to return the favor” he smiled, it made her heart flutter and sink at the same time. “yea… maybe” she said, hiding her sadness. She untied Shang and they shared a loving kiss before she went out into the cold damp night.

While Mulan walked back towards her tent, she once again touched where a penis would be, _if only you could Shang…_ she thought to herself, unsure what to do with these feelings. Mulan didn’t sleep at all back in her tent, she was too distracted by images of how her life would be different if she’d just been a normal man. She wasn’t as tired as she thought she’d be when morning rolled around, but she simply couldn’t quiet her thoughts, she wondered if there were anyone else who had discovered what she had, imagined being someone else, herself but at the same time someone else.

Mulan had to conceal a grin as she saw Shang go through his usual routine, wearing a shirt through the entire days training for the first time in the months they’d been there. True to his word he didn’t look at her any differently, but she could tell he was trying hard to not look at her at all. She couldn’t help but smile, knowing it was because he wouldn’t be able to keep his loving smile from showing if he did look at her. The sweet thoughts were almost enough to distract her from how much her butt hurt all day, she would never regret the way she’d asked Shang to take her, but it had definitely come at a cost.

Running had been incredibly painful, and all she could think of was getting home to eat, to finally relax, but she found that sitting was even worse! She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, wondering how in the world to make it go away. She was _polishing_ her sword’s edge around midday, still shifting uncomfortably, as Yao approached her. He handed her a strange looking pillow, she inspected it confused, it was very tiny and had a hole in the middle, it looked like an incomplete cloth doll. Yao placed another such pillow on the bench next to her and sat on it, taking out his sword and whetstone. Mulan shrugged and placed the pillow under her sore butt, realizing that the wonderful little thing made a world of difference.

“heh, so I take it our big guy was as gentle as a boar?” Yao smiled teasingly, “well… he actually was as gentle as a mouse. Then I might have told me to take me like a training dummy” she admitted. Yao punched her arm hard, his manly bellowing laughter filling the campsite, Mulan punched him back, her laughter joining his. She couldn’t put into words how happy she was, having gotten so much closer with her best friend Yao, and having unlocked doors with the man she loved that she didn’t know existed. Keeping up her charade with Shang would be increasingly difficult, but right now, with the entire world being perfect, she couldn’t care less.


End file.
